tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 3 - Day 8
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5, Day 6 and Day 7; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 3. I am back for another day of the Battle Royale. It has already been a week and we still have 4 tributes left. We're starting the 8th day. Let's see what awaits! Wow, Eldrid starts the day strong continuing the hunt for other tributes. It seems that despite yesterday's events Darius decided not to remain together with S'Rabinna, a mistake that has cost him his life. The guard found him and the two got into a fight. Despite the Stormcloak's skill, Eldrid managed to land a devastating blow and put his kinsmen out of his misery. That means we've reached the final 3 contestants. We're at the finish line now folks, so let's try to make things more interesting. Release the...monkeys? Where are my hounds? What...I forgot to feed them? Shit, guess monkeys will have to do. RELEASE THE MONKEYS!!! Well...I should have expected as much. Monkeys aren't really that threatening. I'll need to take better care of my beasts next time. This was just shameful. At least the monkeys made the tributes run around all day trying to avoid them. It's already dark out so we can check on the nighttime events. Despite having to escape the monkeys all day, Eldrid kept up his hunt and managed to find Roz by the time the sun came down. By now Eldrid has proven himself quite the skilled hunter and killer so it is no surprise that he managed to catch Roz off-guard and planted a knife right into her head. A good thing too, for if they had gotten into a fight the Roz would've prevailed for sure. She was the better fighter out of the two. S'Rabinna on the other hand, was run by the monkeys to a remote corner of the mountains and found herself without food for another night. Her frail Khajiiti body finally gave in and she died of hunger. Well there you have it...Eldrid Red-Spear is the winner. The Guards proved not only with him that they were the most suited to this survival game but also with Roz, since their full duo stayed alive until the very end. We'll bring up the placements for everyone to check. S'Rabinna died shortly after Roz did so she technically got in second place...but considering how both of them died I'd give the runner up position to Roz, but hey I don't make the rules I am just the Overseer of this event. For more statistics let's bring up the lists. Lastly let's put up a summary of this season's events in case anyone needs some reminding. I'd like to thank everyone for watching this season's events. Please join me again in the future, here in the Battle Realm, for Season 4. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale